1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a refrigerator that individually cools a freezer compartment and a refrigerator compartment using two compressors and a refrigerating unit for the refrigerator.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a refrigerator is a home appliance that keeps food fresh by including a storage compartment for storing food and a refrigerating unit for supplying cold air to the storage compartment in a refrigerating cycle. The storage compartment is divided into a refrigerator compartment in which food is refrigerated and a freezer compartment in which food is stored in a frozen state.
The refrigerating unit includes a compressor for compressing a gas refrigerant at a high temperature under a high pressure, a condenser for condensing the compressed refrigerant into a liquid state, an expansion valve for expanding the condensed refrigerant, and an evaporator for evaporating a liquid refrigerant so as to generate cold air.
A refrigerator according to the related art circulates one refrigerating cycle using one compressor so as to cool the refrigerator compartment and the freezer compartment in different temperature ranges. Thus, the evaporator of the storage compartment is subcooled, and waste of power consumption occurs.